Ongoing support is requested for a Graduate Training Program in Comparative Medicine in the College of Veterinary Medicine at Cornell University. Six positions are requested - the same number previously awarded through this training instrument. Training would be provided in new and recently refurnished facilities of the College of Veterinary Medicine. The program would combine independent, faculty-guided research with formal instruction in cell and molecular biology and biostatistics, career counseling, and a variety of professional enrichment activities calculated to develop the trainees'critical capacity and communication skills. Veterinarians accepted into the program would remain in training for up to five years;however, funding is requested for the first three years only. During the final two years, trainees would be funded by an individual National Research Service Award (NRSA) or its equivalent, senior training awards such as the Special Emphasis Research Career Award (SERCA), grants to the trainee's faculty mentor, or other resources provided by the college. The Comparative Medicine Program combines the very best that Cornell offers in the form of didactic graduate level instruction, faculty supervision and training related activities. Provision is made for the recruitment of individuals with "animal experience". Specialty - board-certified individuals have the option exercising their professional skills throughout the research phase of their training. The program itself is structured to ensure the orderly progression of trainees to independence. Trainees in the program are expected to earn the PhD degree. Graduates are encouraged to undertake at least two years of postdoctoral research, preferably in a related discipline and at a different institution, before accepting their initial appointment as an independent investigator. Many graduates are expected to realize careers as faculty members in U.S. veterinary colleges or medical schools, although some may seek research positions in independent institutions, government or industry.